


Abusive Album

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice Cooper - Freeform, Commercials, Gen, Humour, whose line is it anyway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: This is based on the Whose Line Is It Anyway game Greatest Hits, this is a pointless and somewhat sweary little jaunt into the world of commercials.





	Abusive Album

Hello. We're oh so sorry to interrupt your tedious televisual lump of appalling crap, but we're here to advertise this brilliant album at you in a smug and annoying sort of way.  
Over the years, many songs have been written about just how lousy you truly are and about why you should be pushed viciously into the nearest well. We have scoured music collections the world over and brought together as many as we could because, well, because we think you're a moron too. “Abuse That You Really Deserve” is a 5 CD box set that contains the very cream of songs that call you a chipmunk faced irritating twat.  
The first song is a haunting ballad by that cheeky Prince of darkness, Alice Cooper. “Have You Always Been an Awful Cunt” really tugs at the heartstrings as it calls you a prick. Following that is the immortal Frank Sinatra with “What a Waste of Space You Are”, a jaunty little swing jazz number. We've manage to find a number of rare recordings such as Robbie Williams’ “I'm Sure You Spilled My Pint” and The Rolling Stones’ “Why Do You Look Like a Melted Dog?”. The jewel of the collection though has to be a masterpiece from the pen of Gina G, a power ballad that could melt the stoniest of hearts: “My Ass Has More Personality Than Your Entire Family”.  
“Abuse That You Really Deserve” is reasonably priced at $£€50 not including VAT or postage and is available from the dodgiest of virus-laden and security-lax online shops


End file.
